1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication device, and more particularly to an optical transmission device having a support member for holding an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical data transmission system, an optical fiber is used as a transmission medium. Generally, an UV resin coated optical fiber having 0.25 mm diameter is used in a telecommunication device in this field. As the optical fiber is formed of glass, scrupulous care should be taken in handling it. Due to this requirement, a support member is used in a telecommunication device for winding and holding the optical fiber in a suitable condition when the optical fiber is retained in a container of the telecommunication device. In the related art, the support member and the container are molded into a single integral structure.
However, as the support member and the container of the telecommunication device are formed into the single integral structure using a mold, it is required to change the design of the entire mold even if only the container's shape is changed and the support member's shape is not necessary to change at all. Therefore, the cost performance is not effective.
Further, in such a structures, the guides on the support member are required to prevent the optical fiber from getting out of the support member. However, this complicates the support member's shape and it is not so easy to form a support member with a complicated shape in the single integral structure with the container.